This disclosure relates generally to digital content in online systems, and more particularly to a personalized post session model for presenting selected content items in a newsfeed for a target user, where the target user is likely to post his/her original new content on the selected content items.
Online systems have become increasingly prevalent in digital content distribution and consumption, and allow users to more easily communicate with one another. Users of an online system associate with other online system users, forming a web of connections. Additionally, users may share personal information and other stories with other users connected to them via an online system. Examples of information shared by online system users include contact information, background information, job information, interests, photos, notes, and/or other member-specific data.
An online system presents to a user, e.g., via a newsfeed, stories shared by other users connected to the user on the online system. The newsfeed typically includes a set of stories selected from recently shared stories. Presenting stories in which an online system user is likely to have an interest encourages additional use of the online system by the online system user. An example existing method for presenting selected stories in newsfeeds for a target user of an online system is to analyze connections of the user with other users who contributed to the selected stories in the online system. A user is presumed to be more interested in stories shared by one or more other users connected to the target user, compared with stories shared by the other users who have no connection with the target user in the online system. However, the existing method fails to consider how the target user would likely to interact with the stories to be presented to the target user based on many relevant attributes that would directly impact the selection of the stories to be presented to the target user.